Echoing Terrace
|Area = Zahhab Region |GR = G-2/3 |topdepth = |maxdepth = 120 ft (37 m) |cutscenea = The player notes that something about the area looks suspicious, and is told to investigate; subsequently, Oceana joins the player to bring them a set of controlled explosives. |surfaceable = No}} The Echoing Terrace is a combination cave-and-tunnel structure in the Zahhab Region in . Flora, Fauna, and Geography Local Life In the introduction and near the end of the main plot, the area nearby and all around is filled with all kinds of dolphins and whales, no matter the size or normal habitat; this includes a small pod of false killer whales that can be seen swimming around within the Terrace itself. However, these cetaceans only appear at these times, and normally the local sea life is composed of whatever creatures are found in the nearby Open Sea or the above Long Fissure. In terms of flora, the area is entirely bare, save for the algae on the stone. Location and Geography The Echoing Terrace is found at the easternmost termination point of the Long Fissure in the Zahhab Region, right between coordinates G-2 and G-3. It is located a short distance down on the cliff-side of the Super Drop-Off, facing the Open Sea. Story Significance }} The entrance to a tunnel can be found carved into the back wall of the Echoing Terrace; however, it is blocked off for the majority of the main story. When the player investigates the Long Fissure, peering through its widest point, they see something that looks like a cave beneath it. This section of the Fissure, despite being its widest, is still too narrow for anybody to get through, especially with diving equipment on, so the player needs to find an alternate route in. It is suggested that they look for a way beneath it from either end, and the Echoing Terrace looks like it would be the perfect way in. A part of the Okeanos Tablet, when deciphered, read as follows: As promising as the Echoing Terrace looks, however, there is no sign of any bronze in the area - the entire Terrace is pure stone. At least, it looks like it's pure stone - the player is given the option to note that the area looks suspicious, and they are prompted to investigate further and see if they can find proof of anything metallic. This is the player's prompt to use the Multisensor on the back of the cave - and, when they do, it detects the strong presence of metal. Jean-Eric considers this, along with the comparatively-low thickness of the bedrock in this area, sufficient evidence of something suspicious, and sends Oceana down with a set of underwater explosives that can blast the bedrock apart. Jean-Eric tells the player to return to the boat so that he can set off the explosives. They do, and he presses the detonator switch. There is no sign of the explosion above water, and Oceana expresses disappointment - Jean-Eric explains that the charge was too far underwater for there to be any surface disturbance, and it was a relatively small explosion, anyway. Then, he turns to the player and says that the team will need to wait for the sediment to settle before they can do any investigation, and suggests waiting until the next day. The team returns to the Zahhab Region early the next morning, and finds the area teeming with cetaceans of all sorts, even those not native to the area. When the player dives down to the Terrace, they find that the explosion ended up revealing a tunnel in the back of the cave - one that leads to the archaeological find of the century. }} Gallery Echoing Terrace 2.png|The square gash in the cliffside that forms the entrance to the Terrace. Terrace Entrance.jpg Terrace Entrance (Inner).JPG|The entrance to the terrace, from the inside. Inner Terrace.JPG Echoing Terrace (Back).png|The back of the Terrace, with a clear view of the tunnel leading to the Cavern of the Gods. Echoing Terrace (Tunnel).png|The interior of the tunnel in the back of the Terrace. Category:Zahhab Region Category:Landmarks Category:Caves Category:Landmarks in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World